


Irresistable Force, Immovable Object

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Tag to The Smoking Gun.





	Irresistable Force, Immovable Object

IRRESISTIBLE FORCE, IMMOVABLE OBJECT

 

EJ smiled up at Tony. His proximity was intoxicating, his cologne smelled wonderful and he was even better looking, up close. Also, she had not realized heavy eye lashes, bushy eyebrows, and a patch of chest hair could be so sexy. She could get lost in those green eyes....

EJ sighed. "I am not interested, Agent Anthony DiNozzo, in being another one of your...conquests. I'm not interested in a 'one night stand.' I don't want to be a notch in your bedpost or any of those other colorful euphemisms they use to describe loose women."

"My reputation precedes me." Tony smiled.

"In this instance, Agent DiNozzo..." EJ said putting her hand to his chest and pushing him back a few inches. "...I don't think that that is a good thing."

Tony moved back and let her make her way past him and into the locker room. She sat down on one of the benches and spread another towel over her lap, keeping herself as modest as possible.

Tony leaned against the locker room door frame. "I usually don't have to work this hard."

EJ looked at him, incredulous. "What? That was work. You said hi and stood really close."

"No, actually I came into the shower room while you were showering, said hi and stood really close." Tony corrected.

"So, what?" EJ asked. "I'm supposed to take one look into those deep green eyes and swoon."

"Swooning was not exactly what I had in mind. But it works for me." Tony said, smiling.

EJ stood up, laid the extra towel on the bench and walked over to Tony. She took his chin in her hand and then patted his cheek. "You, Agent DiNozzo, Tony, are almost...almost as sexy as you think you are."

EJ stood back and looked at him. "You may leave now." She ordered.

Tony looked at her, undeterred, one last time before he turned and left the room. EJ went out into the hall, making sure he had left before she changed.

'And here I thought D.C. would be boring.' She thought, smiling to herself as she finished changing and left the locker room.

THE END

 

End Notes:

In case you haven't figured it out, Tony is the irresistible force, (in more ways than one ;-) and EJ is the immovable object. The correct phrase is 'unstoppable force, immovable object,' and no, I have absolutely no idea where the phrase comes from.


End file.
